the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Henri François de Montpensier
Henri François II de Montpensier '''(1738 - Present) is a Grandelumierian nobleman, who currently holds the title of Duc de Montpensier since the death of his father in 1767. He was a great-grandson of Louis XI, and is both a first and second cousin of Emperor Louis XII. Reign of Louis XI '''Early Life - ''Seigneur de Bourbon'' Henri François was born on the 12th of April, 1738 at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne as the first of two twins born to the then Duc and Duchesse de Bourbon, his other twin being his sister. He was born when his grandfather, the now scandalous Louis Henri, was still Duc de Montpensier. He was baptized aged 4, and fully named Henri François Philippe de Montpensier, though he was generally only referred to as Henri François. He was brought up by governesses and tutors, having little contact with either parent due to strict etiquette on raising children of the nobility. He became rather intelligent, having particular fondness for the military and government, aspiring to one day serve in both. It soon came about that his grandfather, Louis Henri, had revolutionary ideals, kicking off the famous Montpensier Scandal. The Montpensier Scandal and subsequent investigation left no stone unturned, and all family members were arrested. The young Henri and his parents were also arrested for a time, but after around a month in an Imperial Prison, they were dismissed as having no connection with the scandal and were released. His father then became the most likely candidate for the next Duc should Louis Henri have been found guilty. Louis Henri was found guilty and sentenced to inprisonment in le Bastion, where he would later die in the late 1770s. Young Adulthood - ''Duc de Bourbon'' After the Montpensier Scandal and Investigation had mostly subsided, his father became Duc de Montpensier, which made Henri the Duc de Bourbon. He continued his education until 1753, and was then engaged to Anne Genevieve de Vendome. It was noted to be an incredibly arduous task for his father to rebuild the reputation of House Montpensier in the court, which caused Duc Philippe to distance himself from his family in favour of a new goal which would fill the rest of his life and tenure as Duc de Montpensier. Henri married Anne Genevieve de Vendome on the 20th of October, 1754. She was reported pregnant not long after, and gave birth to their first child, Louis Charles, in August of 1755. This was followed by 10 more in total, including a stillborn son and a miscarried daughter. Some of his children died in infancy, each one adversely affecting him. Henri's father, Duc Philippe de Montpensier, had exhausted himself rebuilding the reputation of House Montpensier. Nonetheless, he had achieved his goal to rebuild the House's reputation in court and re-established Montpensier as a loyal and conservative house after the house was recklessly torn apart by the scandalous Louis Henri's tenure and revolutionary zeal. It was soon noted that Duc Philippe's health had declined. It soon became apparent that the Duc was suffering from Tuberculosis. As the Duc's health worsened, he withdrew from court and went to reside in a countryside abbey within the County of Toulouse in the South, where the air was deemed more favourable. Due to illness as a child, Duc Philippe had always had a weakened immune system, and died on the 14th of June, 1767, leaving Henri to become Duc de Montpensier. Adulthood - ''Duc de Montpensier'' Now, at the death of his father, Henri became the Duc de Montpensier and head of the greater house of Montpensier. It was a huge responsibility, but Henri was determined to keep up his fathers goal of a prestigious house. He re-entered the court quickly, now as Duc de Montpensier. Henri became good allies and friends with many in the court, establishing himself as a prestigious nobleman. He joined the Imperial Army, and using his knowledge that he studied in his education, he rose through the ranks quickly. He currently holds the rank of Lieutenant-General in His Majesty's army. His tenure as Duc involved his continuation of the previous Duc's work to re-establish Montpensier as a conservative and monarchist house. He also made changes to how titles are granted to the children of the head of the house. He also worked to establish more alliances for the house. Henri was always seen as a very grand and prestigious character, who would always wear the most fashionable and expensive clothes. He also refurbished the old, crumbling Chateau de Montpensier, and gave it a fashionable restyle in the latest fashions of Chateau architecture. He would hold grand balls and invite most of the court to garden parties, developing his reputation as a kindly individual. He was also a very devout person, attending mass often and devoting some of his income to church donation and charitable causes. Henri soon began to invest in business, seeing as an intelligent and profitable move to take. Ultimately, this worked and payed off, increasing his income quite significantly. Using this money, Henri began working on a large redecoration of the Montpensier crypt, which had been left in some disrepair for quite a while. The crypt eventually had new monuments, such as hanging engravings of those buried as well as stone statues around the crypt as well as on the particular vaults of his ancestors and other family. Most changed was the crypt of General Jean de Guenne, the first Duc de Montpensier and founder of the house. Other money he had earned and didn't use on the crypt was invested further into the church. Henri was appointed Lord Chancellor of Court on Christmas Eve, 1780 by Emperor Louis XI. Reign of Louis XII - Duc de Montpensier Emperor Louis XI passed away on the night of the 30th of December, 1780. The court had quickly gathered in his chamber, after being called. His Majesty was given the last rites, and died with family surrounding him. Henri was one of the first people to declare the Dauphin as Emperor Louis XII. So far he maintains his position on the Petit Conseil as Lord Chancellor of Finance. Issue * Louis Charles, Duc de Bourbon (12th August 1755 - Present) * Philippe Alexandre, Comte de Toulouse (14th September 1757 - Present) * Marie Therese, Madame de Montpensier (29th November 1761 - Present) * Stillborn son (6th July 1763) * Marie Sophie, Duchesse de Reims (27th January 1764 - Present) * Louis Philippe, Monsieur de Montpensier (1st January 1765 - Present) * Jacques Raphael, Monsieur de Montpensier (20th October 1766 - Present) * Henriette Marie, Madame de Montpensier (18th July 1767 - 22nd November 1770) * Marie Etiennette, Madame de Montpensier (4th August 1770 - 8th September 1778) * Marie Catherine, Madame de Montpensier (25th December 1773 - Present) * Miscarried daughter (14th April 1776) Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * '''12th April 1743 - 29th November 1752: '''Sa Seigneurie, Seigneur de Toulouse * '''29th November 1752 - 29th December 1752: '''Citoyen Henri François * '''29th December 1752 - 14th June 1767: '''Sa Grace, Duc de Bourbon * '''14th June 1767 - Present: '''Sa Grace, le Duc de Montpensier Honours * Knight of the Order of St. Beningus Category:House Montpensier Category:1700s births Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:Grandelumierian Army Category:Births in Saint-Etienne